


scarf

by sunshinedoie



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Kun and Ten are opening their Christmas gifts together, and Ten receives a handmade scarf from Kun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	scarf

**Author's Note:**

> written for #23DaysOfWonder and posted on my twitter!!

This Christmas was Ten’s first with his boyfriend, and he was determined to give him a gift that he would love. 

Shopping for gifts was difficult, especially since they had only been dating for a few months, and the moment Ten thought about potential gifts for Kun, he forgot everything that he had ever mentioned enjoying.

Kun, however, kept a list. Ten needed to start a list, too; he couldn’t do this every year.

On Christmas morning, the two of them woke up to sunlight shining through the window, the sound of the air conditioning the only noise in the quiet. Ten rolled over and opened his eyes.

“Baby,” he whispered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “It’s Christmas! I’m so excited to see what we picked out for each other.” Ten smiled fondly as Kun groaned and hid under the blankets.

“I don’t wanna get up… give me a few more hours.”

Ten rolled his eyes playfully and pouted. “Oh, please, baby? I got you something that I know you’ll love! And who knows what Santa Claus brought this year?”

Kun giggled sleepily and sighed. “I suppose…”

Ten laughed and headed into the closet to grab his first gift. “Here, before we go out to unwrap the gifts, I want to give you this one!” He handed it to Kun, who smiled at it softly.

“Go on, open it!” Ten grinned, watching as Kun unwrapped the sweater he had gotten for him. It was navy blue and it had cats printed all over it. His boyfriend laughed, looking up at Ten and rolling his eyes.

They had passed by this specific sweater while walking through the mall a few weeks ago, and Kun had seen it and laughed. A good memory.

Kun slipped it on and grabbed Ten’s hand, taking him out to the living room where they kept their tree. Several smaller presents were scattered around, but Ten noticed one that was quite large, and not quite wrapped well.

Ten pointed it out, making grabbing motions with his hand and looking up at his boyfriend. Kun walked over to the tree and grabbed it, bringing it over to the couch where Ten sat.

“You sure you want to open this one first?” His boyfriend asked, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

Ten nodded vigorously, and Kun placed it in his hands. Careful not to ruin the wrapping job, although it wasn’t great, he pulled out a soft piece of fabric. A scarf.

“Oh goodness, baby, did you make this yourself?” Kun had recently gotten into knitting; maybe he made this scarf for Ten.

“I did, actually. I really hope you like it, baby.”

Ten launched himself into his boyfriend’s arms, leaving a kiss on his lips.

“I love it so much, thank you. I’m so in love with you, Kun.”

“I love you, too,” Kun smiled, reaching for another gift.


End file.
